MISSING REEL
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Lalu ada bagian yang hilang, tentang bagaimana mereka melakukan hal yang kontras dengan apa yang diucap bibir. Tahu-tahu mereka bercumbu. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi.


**MISSING REEL**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Lyrics from Bonnie Clyde—DEAN**

 **Minyoon**

 _You Know ... I Know ... no we don't know_

.

.

.

Teleponnya satu jam lalu membawa kedatangan seseorang yang ditunggunya hingga bosan. Bahkan selimut kuning yang membungkus kakinya telah tersampir tak jelas di kepala sofa entah kenapa. Remah-remah sereal kering tanpa susu berhambur di meja karena cara makannya yang tak apik. Yang ada _pan_ dia genggam, sedang makanannya mendingin. Dia sudah bosan pada tivi dan tayangannya, baru Yoongi datang. Lalu datangnya pun tanpa banyak sapa dan basa-basi, langsung buka lemari penyimpanan makanan, ambil sebungkus mentahan _popcorn._ Dia berdiri di depan kompor menunggu sebungkusan _alumunium_ _foil_ itu mengembang dengan letupan.

Tak lama, letup-letup di kompor berhenti. Yoongi membawa _pan_ -nya untuk duduk di sebelah Jimin.

" _Popcorn?"_

"Aku sedang makan pasta."

"Tapi aku sudah membuat _popcorn_."

Akhirnya Jimin menaruh _pan_ berisi pasta setengah dingin yang sedang dia makan itu di meja. Sodoran _popcorn_ yang masih hangat dalam _alumunium foil_ yang terbuka di atas membuatnya mudah mengambil. Dia makan itu, sama dengan Yoongi. Lalu mereka duduk saling bersandar di sofa. Satu tangan Jimin yang menganggur dia taruh di kepala biru Yoongi dan membelai-belai rambutnya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari yang dia tonton di depan.

"Kemana saja kau ini ...? Apa jarak dari apartemenmu ke sini bertambah tiap harinya? Rasa-rasanya kemarin kau datang tak selambat kura-kura." Jimin protes sembari menekan tombol volume di rimot. Kepalanya dia serahkan pada seujung selimut kuningnya untuk bersandar. Sedang Yoongi mendesahkan jengah yang halus dalam napasnya.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban untuk cepat sampai seperti pengantar makanan," katanya. Kunyahannya habis dia kecap lama gurih jagung itu. Matanya ikut tertuju pada tivi dengan tayangan seorang lelaki dan kekasihnya yang mengendarai mobil.

"Tadinya kau sedang bersama Taehyung ya?"

"Hu-um. Tapi tak masalah. Dia pergi juga _toh_ akhirnya. Sibuk sekali." bibirnya merengut tak suka ketika membicarakan tentang kekasihnya itu. Jimin hanya mengulum bibir dan mengangkat bahu tak terlalu acuh. Yoongi dan urusan cintanya, biarlah dia yang simpan sendiri. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku setiap kau merasa bosan?"

"Jawabannya karena kau membuat bosan itu kabur."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Bukan karena kau sedang _ingin_?"

"Ingin apa? Makan?" Jimin digoda dengan kata itu.

"Pura-pura bodoh," cibir Yoongi dengan hadiah tempelengan kepala. Jimin hanya merengut sebal.

Ceritanya, dulu dia berkenalan dengan Yoongi di sebuah minimarket, satu beli rokok, satu beli permen. Dulu yang diapit di bibir Yoongi adalah rokok, sedang Jimin bola lolipop. Sekarang mereka bertukar pengganjal sela bibir, karena obrolan tak penting yang panjang-panjang tiap kali bertemu setelah itu. Kemudian rumah Jimin jadi markas, meski kecil dan berantakan. Tiap-tiap Yoongi bertamu. Dia bilang ruang-ruang dengan sekat tak jelas itu sangatlah hidup, dibanding apartemen luasnya yang putih-putih (furnitur, dinding, dan putih hampa maksudnya). Dapur sering jadi pemberhentiannya untuk sekedar memasak pasta, membuat _popcorn,_ atau menghangatkan susu. Bahkan selimut kuning Jimin yang hanya satu-satunya itu sering dia pakai. Berbagi, mereka teman yang berbagi, teman yang hidup dalam banyak hal yang dibagi bersama.

Termasuk kebosanan yang ingin dibagi Jimin, atau ditularkan lebih tepat. Buktinya, mereka sama-sama menonton tivi tanpa gairah, tanpa canda atau tanpa mulut yang bercerita—melawan suara-suara dari layar kaca yang tak mereka pahami apa itu. Hanya bersandar di sofa, hanya bernapas, hanya menggunakan indera untuk menikmati kebosanan hidup. Tentang warna-warni yang tak bercampur, seperti tetes-tetes pasta pewarna di atas minyak.

"Aduh!"

" _Sorry ..."_

"Jimin, kau ini temanku atau apa?"

Ada tawa membalas tatapan memicing yang iritasi itu. Tangan kurus yang dipakai mengusap-usap daun telinga yang habis digigit nampak menarik dan lucu. Jimin tertawa karena Yoongi meringis. "Tentulah aku temanmu."

"Kau bukan temanku. Teman tidak menggigit."

"Kucing saja saling menggigit kalau mereka bermain. Itu juga teman, bukan?"

Bibir tipis itu mengerucut maju. "Kau memang minta dibenci." lantas pahanya ditepuk dengan sangat keras seirama tawa. "Sakit tahu!"

Yang habis dipukul itu kemudian digosok-gosok iseng, masih dengan tawa. Robekan di celana _jeans_ Yoongi membuat jari-jari Jimin sesekali terselip ke celahnya tanpa sengaja dan membuat sedikit robekan kecil baru setiap ditarik. Balasannya tempelengan kepala lagi, tentu.

"Haaah, bosan sekali." keluh Jimin.

Bahkan bertengkar jadi kebosanan yang baru. Senang tapi bosan. Jimin membuang pandang pada tivi. Sepasang kekasih yang tadinya naik mobil itu sedang berciuman di kap belakang.

"Jimin, benarkah kita berteman?"

"Huh ... apa? Bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin tanya apa teleponmu padaku, kedatanganku ke sini, dan sofa yang suka berdecit tiap kita— _you know_ —ini jadi gambaran hubungan kita?"

Jimin menatap lengan sofa tempat Yoongi biasa menaruh kaki. "Ohh, _I know_." dia mengangguk. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Tentu kita berteman. Kau temanku, temanku yang kuijinkan berbagi _precious chiller contents_ milikku."

"Apa-apaan _sih,_ sok pakai bahasa inggris segala." Yoongi hendak menempeleng untuk ketiga kali, tapi dicegah. Sekali-dua kali boleh, tiga bisa naik jadi keterlaluan. Gantinya, buku-buku jari itu diciumi dan dihirup aromanya oleh Jimin.

"Tapi serius, kenapa kau menanyakannya? Biasanya kau hanya bicara tentang sampah di sudut dapur yang tak dipisah-pisah olehku."

Yoongi menggedikkan bahu. " _Well_ ... aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Apa kau berharap padaku?"

"Apa iya ya?"

"Hahahahaha!"

Mereka terkikik geli. Sementara film terus berlanjut dengan cumbuan yang tak hanya sekadar kecup. Jimin bersandar kepala, berebahan dan membiarkan Yoongi menindihnya, membiarkan tubuh mungil dan ringkih itu memberi beban, membiarkan napas itu berhembus di depan wajahnya dengan pesona. Mereka bercumbu, melebihi apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih di tivi. Padahal mereka hanya teman. Ya, teman.

" _Just friends, just friends alright_.

 _Who cares, who cares?"_

Suatu hari Yoongi datang dalam keadaan yang tak mendukung untuk diajak bercanda. Meski dia tak bicara, Jimin tahu kalau sebabnya adalah Taehyung. Tapi, dia pura-pura tak peduli, pura-pura tak tahu. Tak bertanya pula. Karena Yoongi tak pernah mau terbuka tentang hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Andaikan ada masalah, samarlah Jimin terka.

Dia yang murung itu harus dirubah suasana hatinya. Solusinya tidak ada pada film di tivi, atau makanan cepat saji. Yoongi butuh pernghiburan berupa angin bebas dan cepat mobil yang menerjang jalanan untuk meraja. Maka, Jimin ajak dia untuk pergi.

" _Come on,"_ kata lelaki yang telah siap di kemudinya itu.

Yoongi duduk. Kemudian mobil tanpa atap itu mulai dinyalakan mesinnya. Yoongi mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, sedang Jimin lurus melihat jalan. Ada deru yang mengawali perjalanan, tapi hanya deru itu saja. Sisanya tak ada yang bersambutan, sebab baik Jimin ataupun Yoongi hanya sama-sama diam dan membuang pandang tak pada satu sama lain.

Sebuah kaset Rolling Stone Jimin tunjukkan pada Yoongi, mau diputar atau tidak. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya gestur berpaling yang jadi pengganti kata terserah. Yoongi pada jalanan dan angin lagi, sedang Jimin memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam radio dan memutar musiknya dengan volume standar. Dia percepat laju mobilnya, sampai pada angka yang dapat meninggalkan isak yang terdengar dari Yoongi di sebelah.

Kemudian perjalanan yang membelah hamparan tanah kering itu dihentikan. Alasannya tak jelas apa. Tapi mereka butuh waktu sejenak. Yoongi bersandar bokong di satu sisi kap, sedang Jimin di sisian lainnya. Masih tak ada kata yang saling bersambung. Masih sama-sama diam. Yoongi tak juga berbalik untuk melirik, lain dengan Jimin yang tak bisa tak memandangnya.

"Kau bilang aku temanmu, tapi kenapa kau tak mau berbagi sedih itu padaku seperti aku berbagi bosan padamu?"

Lalu ada bagian yang hilang, tentang bagaimana mereka melakukan hal yang kontras dengan apa yang diucap bibir. Tahu-tahu mereka bercumbu. Satu untuk melepas sakit hati, satu untuk melepas resah. Ciuman yang panjang itu mendorong Yoongi untuk bersandar punggung di atas kap dengan Jimin yang yang memegangi pinggangnya. Terik panas, atau lagu Rolling Stone kalah oleh dua orang yang berkawan itu, yang banyak meleburkan rasa dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

Berhentinya karena napas, tapi lama jeda karena tatapan. Rambut biru Yoongi dirapikan dengan jari Jimin. Dia bertanya pada lelaki pirang yang memegang pinggangnya itu. "Apakah benar kita teman?"

"Ya, kita teman ..." jawab Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miris, tapi Jimin tak paham dengan itu. Bahkan ketika lensa biru Yoongi terlempar ke sisian lain, bukan padanya. Lalu bahu itu didorong, Jimin berdiri. Yoongi bangun dari sandaran punggungnya di kap. "Aku akan kembali pada Taehyung."

"Jadi tadinya, kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya?"

Yoongi menyisir rambut depannya dengan jari. "Iya. Tapi aku juga tak bisa berharap padamu karena kau bilang kita hanya teman. Ya, kita teman." dia mengangkat bahu lalu menurunkannya lagi. "Dan kupikir ini jadi hari terakhir kita untuk bersama."

Yoongi mengambil kacamata hitamnya yang tertinggal di jok kursi. Sepatu _boots_ -nya menggesek tanah berdebu. Dia berjalan meniti garis putih yang membagi dua aspal. Tak ada kendaraan apapun di hadapannya yang berada di tengah-tengah. Dia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, tak lama terdengar suara halo dengan punggungnya yang semakin kecil dari pandangan.

" _Taehyung aku mencintaimu!"_ teriak Yoongi.

Dari kejauhan Jimin memandang dalam diam.

Lalu, kelanjutannya, dia berkendara sendirian tanpa Yoongi di kursi manapun. Melawan kering jalan dan tanah merah yang berdebu, dia pulang. Tapi ada yang mengganjal, pasti. Gigit bibirnya, dan oles-oles ujung ibu jari yang gemas membawa resah. Dia tak berhenti memicingkan mata karena terik. Mengingat macam-macam hal dengan Yoongi membuat bayang lipatan-lipatan otaknya serasa berwarna-warni. Hijau, biru, merah, kuning, dan lainnya yang hanya jadi lini-lini tak bercampur teratur. Dia ingat bagaimana _popcorn_ jadi makanan terakhir yang nikmat dikecap lidah. Dia ingat bagaimana cumbuan di sofa itu tak mendatangkan gairah lagi ketika ada _start_ yang ingin dibuat dalam pemberhentian di tengah jalanan sepi. Seperti tadi. Dan Yoongi yang meninggalkannya bersama keheningan yang pahit.

Dia menepi, keluar jalur dan berhenti di tanah lapang yang rata keringnya tanpa banyak rerumputan hidup. Kemudian turunlah dia dari mobilnya. Jalannya mengitari panjang kendaraan, sampai ke belakang dan bersandar duduk di atas plat nomor. Dia melirik kap belakang yang dia duduki, di mana Yoongi pernah merebahkan sebagian diri di sana, di mana rambutnya yang biru muda bercampur panas matahari.

Lalu dia membuang pandang pada apa yang ada di depannya. Dia memandang jauh dengan kerutan di dahi. Dengan semrawut pikiran dan sesal yang menggembung-gembung. Angin dan debu berkali-kali mencoba membuatnya sadar bahwa dia termenung lama di tempat terbuka tanpa air. Tapi yang menyadarkannya bukanlah angin itu, melainkan _ending_ cerita yang habis di kepalanya. Tentang punggung Yoongi yang menjauh dan segalanya yang jadi hampa. Ini kesalahan fatal. Semua salah. Benar-benar salah! Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dari apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.

Jimin segera beranjak, mengambil sebuah pistol yang tersembunyi lama di mobilnya. Dengan genggaman yang tak begitu erat dia membawa senjatanya berjalan kembali ke belakang mobil.

" _We don't know ... nah nah, no I'm just ..."_

 _Dor!_ Bunyi tembakan memekak. Ujungnya mereda dengan sendirinya.

" _Alright, even if this is the wrong choice._

 _Alright, even if I regret it after._

 _Baby, you're going back to the guy who made you cry._

 _The result is already out of my hands."_

Kemudian Yoongi yang duduk di depan tivi itu seketika terkejut. Tembakannya hanya sekali, tapi tak terduga karena obrolan di tengah cumbuan.

"Jadi lelaki itu menembak siapa?" tanyanya yang jadi menaruh atensi sepenuhnya pada film kini.

"Menembak aku, " jawab Jimin. Alis itu membentuk pilinan di pangkal hidung. Matanya lekat pada layar kaca dengan sosok lelaki yang masih berdiri tanpa bergeming dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya. "Yoongi, tadinya kupikir kita akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan berteman. Tapi tidak, ternyata."

"Huh?" lelaki berambut biru yang mendudukinya itu memasang wajah bingung yang polos.

"Kurasa diriku di masa depan akan membunuhku jika aku masih tetap menganggapmu teman seperti hari ini, sekarang. Dia katakan aku berbohong, tapi memang begitu. Anehnya kenapa dia tahu?"

"Jimin, apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bukan teman."

"Jimin ... aku tak paham."

"Maaf aku sudah menipu, aku memang mencintaimu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah bersamaku di sini."

Yoongi dipeluk. Yang dia herankan kenapa Jimin bisa begitu melankolis hanya karena sebuah film yang tak jelas _ending_ -nya? Bahkan _scene_ terakhir itu hanya layar yang menggelap diganti kredit.

" _I want, want you to know._

 _Baby i want you to know how much I love you, how much I need you."_

MISSING REEL

 **END**

 _Sebetulnya cerita ini adalah interpretasi bebas dari MV Dean yang judulnya Bonny Clyde. Tapi tetep aja nggak ada intinya. Pokoknya saya kalau suka sesuatu pasti pingin ditulis, hahahaha. Silakan tonton aja bagi yang belum tahu, bagi yang udah tahu, pada sama kayak saya nggak ya, pas nonton dan denger melodinya, rasanya ada aura-aura gelap, twist, dan angsty yang unik dari lagu itu?_

 _Baidewei, hari ini saya punya kesempatan buat aplot-aplot fanfic yang tersimpan di laptop. Karena betul, seperti di fanfic sebelum ini, yang mana saya nulis a/n tentang hiatus, saya MUNGKIN bakal hiatus sementara. Tapi saya nggak lama, dan nggak pasti betul bakal hiatus. Hehehe. Jaga-jaga kalau saya menghilang, jadi kalian sudah tahu saya kemana. Saya seorang pekerja sekarang, sedang mencoba membagi waktu untuk menulis dan bekerja. Kalau saya muncul tiba-tiba setelah fanfic ini, lupakan saja tentang kecemasan saya itu._


End file.
